projectwavefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel C. Veiga
Gabriel C. Veiga (Gabriel Wozniak, Renato da Veiga, Sarah Wozniak) is a human currently alive in 13 known universes, and being present in all 24 known universes. In mostly universes they are male, while in Level-D Universes, female, being called Sarah Wozniak. Appearance Gabriel C. Veiga has usually dark brown curly hair, wears glasses and has pale skin in most universes. In Level-D Universes, however, they're female and have straight brown hair, pale skin and wears contact lenses instead of glasses. Personality In Level 0 Universes, they have shown depression and other emotional problems. On Level B universes, he has severe psychological trauma, having succeeded on suicides and murders. In 2 universes on Level C, he is now in jail. On Level D universes, however, it is known that Sarah doesn't have any kind of depression. In most other universes, he lives a normal life at college. Historical Data Level 0 Universes Universe Zero Gabriel is a 22 years old male currently in college. His psychological state is rather damaged due to the depression and low self-steem. He shows imature mentality typical of adolescents, and has remarkable enthusiasm about astronomical science, but considers himself bad at mathematics or incapable. His relationship with his girlfriend has ended, deepening his negative feelings and proceeding to a search for a job. As of 2019, he appears to be recovering with the help of his friend, Diogo. Universe One In this universe, Gabriel was stabbed by a robber on May 30th, 2014, when going home after college. He is currently deceased. This is an notable example of Universe Zero and One's differences, where he wounded the robber in Universe Zero and survived, while in the Universe One, he didn't try to defend himself, resulting in his murder. Level A Universes Universe #01 and #03, Level A. Little is known, but subject is alive. Universe #02, Level A. It appears that Gabriel committed suicide on May 16th, 2015 due to problems on his relationship with Annie. The relationship ended on May 13th, 2015. Gabriel broke into a high school building at 02:22 PM, local time, and went to the Principal's office, breaking the window and jumping from the first floor, dying of impact wounds ten minutes later. His body was recovered an hour later, all his files on his computer were deleted on the previous night, however his profile pages on social networks are still accessible. Level B Universes Universe #01, Level B. In this universe, Gabriel committed suicide at the age of 14 in October 25, 2010 by throwing himself at a bus at high speed with a bicycle. He was suffering from the first stages of his depression, low grades at school, the death of a relative and a one-sided love. He actually survived the attempt, but died two hours later due to the nature of his injuries. Universe #02, Level B. Renato is currently alive, but oddly didn't meet his former girlfriend and several of his friends. He is addicted to alcohol and suffers from major depression. His behavior is usually hostile and he failed to graduate highschool after stabbing three colleagues with pens and a kitchen knife on September 2012. He is constantly being helped by his best friend, Diogo. As of June, 2015, Diogo and Renato's parents put him into a group of "Alcoholics Anonymous". His violent reactions proved to lead him to suicide and homicide attempts. New observations made in 2018 shows that he is healthy and stable. Level C Universes Universe #01, Level C. Renato da Veiga is deceased due to a car accident. It seems his cousin and his aunt also died in the accident, his mother survived. Universe #02, Level C. Gabriel Wozniak is currently alive, but is now a convicted murderer, having murdered 3 women and 5 men. He never met Annie, instead falling in love with a school colleague, Beatriz, his feelings aren't reciprocal. He faces 10 years in jail and his psychological profile appears to be hopeless. Universe #03, Level C. Suicide, no more data availabe. Level D Universes Universe #01, Level D. Sarah is deceased due to an armed robbery at her house on December, 2005. Universe #02, Level D. Sarah is alive. Universe #03, Level D. Sarah is alive. Universe #04, Level D. Sarah is deceased. Cause unknown. Universe #05, Level D. Sarah is deceased. Victim of a suicidal bomber in Kalisz, Poland on July 10, 2014. Universe #06, Level D. Sarah is deceased. Cause unknown. Level E Universes Universe #01, Level E. Gabriel is a small arms specialist of an armed rebel ground called ANTARES. Currently fighting the former Brazilian government, now a communist dictatorship that controls 90% of all South America. Universe #02, Level E. ANTARES is currently extinct and Gabriel's fate is unknown. Universe #03, Level E. Active, currently fighting the Nazi German Empire. Universe #04, Level E. Alive. Second in command of the faction controlling the isolated city ruins of Caiobá. Level F Universes Universe #01, Level F. Gabriel Wozniak was born 13 years after the nuclear exchange, in the post-apocalyptic city of Paranaguá, Brazil. He died at the age of 15 due to an attack of cannibals at his camp, but saved it from the attackers by exploding a home made grenade at their truck. Universe #02, Level F. Gabriel died after three years surviving the pandemic. He was killed by another survivor in a routine scavenge. Universe #03, Level F. Gabriel is still alive. He lost his entire family, girlfriend and friends and is now the sole survivor of his city. Relationships Annie - Former Girlfriend/Lover (Mostly) Diogo - Best friend (Mostly) Reese - Former Best friend (Mostly) Trivia